Lucid
Lucid (ルーシッド Rūshiddo) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is a zombified metal rocker, who appear in Stage 4, located at a pole. He only appears on difficulties of Hard or above, and cannot be found until ranking mode is unlocked for the Prologue. Album Description Lucid once cried when he found out Slayer weren't actual Satanists. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Lucid is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. As a Strong Zombie, Lucid can harm the player with more swifter and more damaging attacks. *'Headbang': Lucid will infrequently shake his head, to stun his enemies during combat. Strategy *'Pole': If the player does not use the pole for the first wave of zombies, it can be used for the second wave to effectively stun, and deplete the health of Lucid and other surrounding zombies. *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Lucid with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over him to repeat this process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Lucid into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Use the Target Lock button, to maintain a focus on Lucid. Once close, use Butt Attack and decapitate him, in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Chainsaw Blaster': With enough bullets, the player will be able to defeat Lucid, with numerous shots by the Chainsaw blaster. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Lucid, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Lucid in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Lucid is a Named Zombie located exclusively at Stage 4, somewhere at the Fulci Fun Center, where a group of zombies, surround a platform containing a pole. After playing the second minigame of the stage, Juliet and Nick will enter this said location, and find six zombie enter the platform from the crowd. After defeating the first wave, Lucid will appear in the second wave with the other zombies. He will not appear until the player has already completed Stage 4 and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above, in order for him to appear. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Lucid had long, frizzy, and golden blonde hair, with a green headband that was dangling from the left side of his head. He had grey skin, with several wounds around his arms. Both his eyes were pupil-less, while his right eye was reddish and damaged. His lower jaw was also absent, implying that it decayed off. His attire consisted of a vibrant magenta tank shirt, with black wavy tiger stripes and few marks of blood. His right wrist held a bracelet supported by a buckle, while his left held a much longer and studded bracelet. He wore green pants, torn at the knee of the right, the left thigh, and tattered at the left sleeve. Other accessories included his single blue sneaker, which was present with an absent other pair. Appearance In the game, Lucid's face is dripping with blood from the eyes, while his lower jaw is no longer absent. His physique appears to be less refined than that of the concept art. His arms have no visible signs of harm, however splatters of blood are more abundant. His hair is also more of a platinum blond, and has a red indicator. Personality Not much was known about Lucid, with the exception that he became distraught to discover that Slayer, an American thrash metal band were not actual satanists. Trivia *There is a slight chance that Lucid's name could be a reference to the Italian film director Lucio Fulci, as both names contain Luci. *Lucid is #23 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Lucid.jpg|Lucid's ID in the Zombie Album Lucid full size.JPG|Lucid's concept art In-Game Images Lucid.png|Lucid in gameplay. Lucid Collected.png|Lucid collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies